Latte
by vyonne
Summary: Donghyuck cuma mau minum latte dengan susu almond, itu saja. [ NCT - MarkHyuck ]


Dulu, Donghyuck tidak suka kopi.

Tolong garis bawahi kata dulu, karena inti cerita ini adalah keputusan seorang Lee Donghyuck untuk jatuh cinta pada secangkir latte, tepat lima detik setelah meneguk tegukan pertamanya pada suatu sore berhujan, ditemani Jeno dan Jaemin, di kafe kecil nan cantik dekat kediaman Donghyuck, tempat mereka biasa misuh-misuh mengerjakan serentet tugas menjelang ujian akhir semester yang terpampang di depan mata hampir empat tahun lalu.

* * *

.

.

.

Latte

"Here's your almond-latte, love."

Length: One-shoot

Rate: T

Word count: +3000 words

Contain typo(s) and boys love issue.

Please read at your own risk.

.

.

.

* * *

Keputusan Donghyuck mengatakan kalimat bernada merajuk, "Kakak tahu kan, aku ini nggak bisa minum kopi.. Kenapa susu yang biasa habis, sih?", diucapkan sambil menghentakkan kaki dan mengerucutkan bibir pada Youngho–yang menjabat sebagai salah satu barista kesayangan Donghyuck karena frekuensinya memberi bonus blueberry cheesecake melebihi frekuensi seorang Lee Donghyuck membeli camilan lezat itu dengan uang sendiri–dirasa sebagai salah satu keputusan yang luar biasa, yang mampu mengubah hidup dan pandangan Donghyuck terhadap kopi, terutama latte, yang otomatis mengangkat derajat Youngho yang memang sudah lumayan tinggi, jadi lebih tinggi lagi.

Tapi, Donghyuck (masih) tidak suka kopi, bahkan hingga kini. Batas toleransinya hanya sebatas secangkir latte hangat dengan resep yang spesial Youngho racik untuknya; tujuh puluh persen susu dan tiga puluh persen kopi. Youngho, yang tau persis kalau Donghyuck tak suka rasa pahit menuju sepat yang tercecap di lidah kala kopi menyinggahi indra perasanya, bermurah hati memikirkan takaran yang tepat untuk Donghyuck, membuatnya senang dan dengan sepenuh hati memberikan sang barista kelebihan kalsium itu dua jempol untuk resep istimewa ini.

Menyiasatinya dengan susu sebenarnya banyak membantu, pahit kopi yang dibencinya agak tersamarkan dengan rasa susu yang juga hadir melengkapi, harmonisasi manis–pahit yang terasa ketika Donghyuck menyesap cangkir demi cangkir latte kala tugasnya menumpuk, memaksanya terjaga lebih lama, membuat Donghyuck bisa sedikit tersenyum kala mengerjakan soal soal yang terasa lebih banyak dibanding jumlah dosanya selama menjalani hidup di dunia fana ini.

  
  


.

  
  


Ya, harusnya sih begitu. Kalau saja tubuh rewel Donghyuck tidak rentan dengan laktosa susu yang memasuki sistem pencernaannya.

Donghyuck sendiri sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali dirinya mengeluhkan keadaannya yang tak bisa minum sembarang susu ini. Ia cinta susu. Kadar cintanya pada susu dan latte bersaing ketat semenjak ia mencecap rasa latte, tapi sebelum itu, susu selalu jadi pilihan nomor satunya. Biasanya Donghyuck akan minum susu nonlaktosa, karena pasar memang menyediakan lebih banyak susu jenis itu dibanding jenis lain. Donghyuck menolak keras susu kedelai tanpa alasan khusus, ia hanya tidak suka. Lain lagi urusannya kalau susu almond yang disodorkan ke depan hidungnya, yang akan disambarnya dengan antusias, meneguk susu dengan rasa dominan gurih itu sampai tetes terakhir.

Masalah lain muncul: membuat susu almond itu butuh tekad dan niat sekuat baja. Bukan masalah membuatnya, karena susu almond cenderung mudah dibuat. Factor utama jarangnya Donghyuck mengonsumsi susu almond cuma satu: rasa malas.

Donghyuck sudah berkali–kali merajuk pada Youngho, memohonnya untuk membuat susu almond dan memasukkannya ke racikan latte istimewa tujuh–puluh–tiga–puluh yang selalu dibuatnya kala Donghyuck berkunjung ke kafe, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Membuatnya tidak sulit, serius. Cuma diblender sebentar, terus disaring pakai kantong teh. Besok buatkan ya, kak? Nanti kukasih tip, deh."

"Heh, bocah," Youngho menjawab, meninggalkan tempatnya dari balik meja kasir dan menghampiri Donghyuck, memberikan sentilan kecil di kening, sukses membuat Donghyuck mengaduh dan memijat keningnya pelan.

"Kalau bisa bikin sendiri, bikin sana. Bawa kemari dan aku akan membuatkanmu latte pakai susu almond yang kau mau." Youngho membalas ketus, membuat Donghyuck mendengus kecewa dan menerima gelas latte dengan campuran susu nonlaktosa yang biasa disajikan untuknya.

Dua tahun, dan semuanya berjalan mulus. Rutinitas Donghyuck bertandang ke kafe meningkat setiap minggu, yang tadinya hanya–mampir–kalau–ingat, meningkat jadi mampir–tiap–mumet, meningkat lagi jadi walau–tidak–mumet–tetap–mampir, dan akhirnya meningkat lagi ke tingkat akhir, setiap dua hari sekali, malam hari pukul tujuh, kalau kamu menyempatkan diri mampir ke kafe tempat kak Youngho bekerja, kamu akan lihat Donghyuck sedang duduk manis menunggu pesanannya, dengan laptop dan cheesecake blueberry tersaji di depannya.

Rutinitas itu berlangsung selama dua tahun penuh, dilengkapi dengan Donghyuck yang terkadang merajuk karena ingin merasakan susu almond dalam lattenya, yang masih ditolak dengan sama keras kepalanya oleh Youngho sendiri, berkali kali, begitu terus selama dua tahun.

Kadang ia akan ditemani pasangan sepaket Jeno–Jaemin dan menjadi berisik bertiga, membuat Youngho seringkali ditemukan sedang memijat pelipisnya lelah ketika ketiga remaja menyebalkan itu mengunjungi kafe.

"Diamlah sedikit, kalian bertiga. Jangan buat onar atau akan kutendang pantat kalian keluar dari kafe ini dengan sol sepatuku sendiri." Protesnya suatu hari, membuat mereka bungkam, setidaknya selama lima menit–menciptakan kafe yang hening dan menenangkan selama lima menit–sebelum kembali mengacau, meninggalkan Youngho yang menghembuskan nafas berat dan memilih beranjak menuju dapur, tak peduli lagi dengan trio bocah menyebalkan itu.

  
  


.

  
  


Tapi ada saatnya Donghyuck datang sendirian; kala tubuh dan otaknya lelah menjalani hari, malas meladeni ocehan dan tingkah laku teman–temannya –Donghyuck harus mengakui bahwa mereka memang terkadang menyebalkan–, kadang disertai rasa dongkol karena permohonannya atas kenaikan uang saku tidak kunjung dikabulkan orang tuanya, kadang juga disertai serentetan makian sebal pada guru gurunya yang dengan teganya memberi rentetan tugas yang tidak sedikitpun peduli pada hak siswa untuk istirahat dan tidur.

Donghyuck akan datang sendiran ke kafe, menolak dengan lemah tawaran cheesecake blueberry dengan alasan diet, membuat Youngho mendengus tapi tetap memberinya satu slice, disajikan dalam piring putih mungil lengkap dengan sendok mininya, mengatakan kalau ini slice terakhir dan ia akan memberikannya sebagai bonus karena Donghyuck adalah pelanggan tetap, tentu saja disambut dengan binar mata gembira oleh yang lebih muda karena sebetulnya dia memang ingin, hanya gengsi mengakui kalau untuk membeli cheesecake enak tapi mahal itu–ada rasa, ada harga, itu kata orang dan Donghyuck seratus persen setuju–ia harus rela uang jajannya satu hari penuh ludes demi sepiring camilan enak yang kemungkinan besar akan jadi penyebabnya diabetes suatu saat nanti. Maklum, kantong pelajar. Tapi mana peduli, dia. Yang penting perutnya kenyang, dan dia senang. Terlebih camilannya sore itu dibayarin Youngho, malaikatnya, penyelamatnya dari wabah kelaparan.

"Jadi, ada apa? Tumben mukamu kusut gitu." Youngho akan mulai bertanya, duduk di depannya yang tengah sibuk mengunyah, atau sibuk mendecap latte miliknya.

Donghyuck akan menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai bercerita.

Pernah makan permen letup? Yang jika permen kecil–kecil itu berada dalam mulutmu dalam jangka waktu tertentu, mereka akan meletup kecil, meninggalkan sensasi baru yang agak mengagetkan kalau kau tak pernah makan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, kau akan jadi ketagihan karena sensasinya memang cukup menyenangkan kalau sudah terbiasa.

Bagi Youngho, cerita cerita Donghyuck layaknya permen letup; tak terduga, menyenangkan untuk didengar. Awalnya, ia tak suka. Donghyuck hobi mengeluh, keluhannya seringkali lucu dan tidak nyambung, membuat Youngho–awalnya–agak bingung dan sedikit risih. Lambat laun, cerita cerita absurd yang Donghyuck ceritakan mampu membuat Youngho tertawa–secara tak langsung membandingkan Donghyuck dengan sepupunya dengan kehidupan sempurnanya yang lurus bagai papan–menikmati suguhan cerita berbalut celotehan penuh keluh khas anak remaja itu. Karena tahu betul Donghyuck hanya ingin berceloteh dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada dunia, Youngho tak perlu repot–repot memikirkan saran yang tepat untuk bocah itu. Alih alih saran, Youngho akan meledeknya, menghujaninya dengan berbagai kalimat tentang betapa apes nasibnya, atau kadang, tentang betapa enak hidupnya dibandingkan dengan remaja tanggung itu. Donghyuck akan menanggapinya brutal, menendang tulang keringnya sekuat tenaga, menyebabkan Youngho tertawa sambal mengaduh kesakitan, tapi tidak jera juga meledek remaja yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya ini.

"Menyebalkan. Asal kau tau," Donghyuck mengunyah potongan cheesecakenya emosi, Youngho dengan taat mendengarkan.

"Mereka tidak bisa tidak saling lempar tatapan memuja setiap lima menit sekali. Bikin seluruh dunia tau kalau aku cuma jomblo ngenes yang ditakdirkan jadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan alay yang sedang mabuk cinta kayak mereka." Donghyuck mendengus ketika Youngho tertawa, menggumam sebal sebelum melahap cheesecakenya brutal.

"Makanya cari pacar, bocah. Jangan mengeluh kalau kau memang dasarnya nggak mau berusaha." Tanggap Youngho sebelum menoleh kearah meja kasir, lagi. Memastikan situasi kafe aman terkendali sebelum melanjutkan,

"Jadi kau suka tipe yang seperti apa?"

"Hah?"

Donghyuck diam sejenak, memproses pertanyaan Youngho sebelum melotot ganas, menendang tulang kering Youngho, membuatnya melolong kesakitan.

"Kakak pikir aku nggak bisa cari pacar sendiri?!"

Youngho tertawa, masih mengelus tulang keringnya yang malang sebelum membalas, "Loh, nggak ada yang ngomong gitu, kan."

"Aku hanya bertanya."

  
  


.

  
  


Seminggu setelahnya, Donghyuck bertandang ke kafe. Harinya buruk dan ia sudah tak sabar meluapkan kekesalannya pada cheesecake blueberry dan lattenya seperti biasa. Tapi ia tak menjumpai kak Youngho yang biasanya sudah melambai ke arahnya dari meja kasir ketika ia melangkah memasuki kafe.

Tadinya Donghyuck tak ambil pusing, untuk apa juga. Mungkin laki–laki itu sedang ke kamar mandi atau apalah, lagipula Donghyuck hanya butuh lattenya.

Tapi ketika lima belas menit berlalu dan batang hidung kak Youngho tak kunjung terlihat, Donghyuck mulai mengedarkan pandang, menerka kemana pemuda yang biasa terlihat jelas karena tinggi badannya yang mencolok itu pergi.

Alih–alih kak Youngho, didapatinya pemuda berapron cokelat tua–persis seperti punya kak Youngho karena apron itu memang bagian dari seragam kerja kafe–berjalan menghampirinya ragu, menggenggam catatan kecil dan pensil di satu tangan tepat setelah Donghyuck mengadarkan pandang ke arahnya. Ada beberapa sisi dari perawakan pemuda itu yang mengingatkannya pada kak Youngho, wajah mereka tak tampak seperti wajah pribumi, meskipun menilik dari tinggi badan, pemuda ini jelas kalah jauh. Pun menilik usia, sepertinya pemuda itu lebih dekat dengan usia Donghyuck daripada Youngho. Donghyuck menganalisa, metanya menatap lekat pemuda yang–ia cuma menerka, tapi cukup yakin–tengah berjalan menghampiri mejanya.

"Kau Lee Donghyuck, benar?" Pemuda asing itu berkata segera setelah berdiri di depan meja Donghyuck, yang dengan segera mendongak dan mengangguk ragu, dalam hati berkata apa kubilang pada dirinya sendiri, karena akurasinya menebak tujuan pemuda ini ketika berjalan tadi menginjak angka seratus persen, tidak meleset.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Donghyuck menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda di depannya dengan alis bertaut dan dahi berkerut. Jemarinya yang bebas mengetuk meja perlahan, mengusir rasa canggung yang tiba–tiba menghinggapi tulang belakangnya.

"Aku Mark. Mark Lee." Jawab si pemuda–yang kedepannya akan kita panggil dengan Mark agar lebih membekas di benak dan hati para pembaca–mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyalami Donghyuck.

"Apa kau mungkin, secara kebetulan, kenal kak Youngho?" Tembak Donghyuck langsung. Tangannya bergerak menyambut uluran tangan Mark, gestur ramah yang selalu otomatis ditunjukkannya pada orang asing.

Mark mengangguk. "Aku sepupunya," akunya, mengonfirmasi perkataan Donghyuck sebelum melanjutkan,

"Johnny bilang dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani Lee Donghyuck dan latte istimewanya karena punya keperluan mendesak, jadi dia menyuruhku menggantikannya."

Mark masih menggenggam tangannya, berkeringat dan basah. Donghyuck berpikir dia gugup, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, datar seperti papan.

"Siapa?" Donghyuck mengernyit.

Mark berkedip sekali, "Johnny." Jawabnya dengan nada kan–sudah–jelas yang sejujurnya bikin Donghyuck sebal.

"Aku tahu, kau bilang itu dengan jelas dan aku tidak tuli," Donghyuck mendengus, tak terkesan dengan jawaban Mark.

"Tapi, siapa Johnny?"

Mark menepuk keningnya pelan sebelum menjawab, "Sepupuku, Johnny. Yang kau panggil Youngho tadi."

Donghyuck membulatkan bibir dan mengeluarkan silabel "Oh," pelan. Bagus juga namanya. Haruskah ia buat nama seperti itu juga?

Hening melanda selama beberapa saat. Donghyuck sibuk dengan lamunannya tentang nama sementara Mark mulai mengetukkan kaki tak sabar, lelah berdiri sedari tadi.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" Mark akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu, "Seperti aku pernah pesan hal yang berbeda saja."

Mendengarnya, Mark mengerutkan dahi gusar. "Ya, siapa yang tahu? Ini hari pertamaku."

"Kau bilang kau tau tentang resep istimewa kak Youngho."

"Siapa kak Youngho?" Mark menatap Donghyuck seolah ia gila, membuat Donghyuck terpancing.  
"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sepupumu!" Tandasnya ketus.

Mark terdiam sebelum secara imajer menampar diri sendiri. Dasar bodoh! "Oh, Johnny," ucapnya, berusaha terdengar tak acuh–padahal sudah malu setengah mati–sebelum melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan kak?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Si menyebalkan itu pasti besar kepala setelah dipanggil kak."

"Apa sih, masalahmu?" Donghyuck akhirnya bertanya, siap mengibarkan bendera perang. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Mengetukkan pensil tak sabar, "Berisik. Jadi pesan tidak?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum remeh. "Hanya jika kau ingat menu yang biasa kupesan."

Ia terkekeh pelan ketika dilihatnya telinga Mark memerah tanda jengkel. Mengangkat tangan, Donghyuck menyerah dan menjawab–kali ini dengan benar. "Latte dan cheesecake blueberry."

Mark mengangguk kaku dan melangkah pergi ketika suara Donghyuck kembali menyapa rungunya, "Tunggu."

"Apa lagi, sih?" Mark mendesah lelah, tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut jengkelnya.

"Kau tau kan, resep istimewanya?" Donghyuck bertanya, memastikan. Berdecak kala dilihatnya sang lawan bicara menggeleng acuh dan bergumam pelan, "Aku akan bertanya pada yang lain." Sebelum kemudian menariknya ke dapur, berkata riang pada seorang lelaki dengan sweatshirt mencolok warna kuning yang dikenakannya dibalik apron cokelat,

"Kak Sicheng, aku pinjam dapurnya, ya!" dan menarik Mark yang tak bisa apa-apa selain mengikutinya.

Sampai di dapur–yang cukup lengang kala itu–, Donghyuck mulai berceloteh, memberi tahu apa apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat latte istimewa kegemarannya. Mark mengikuti instruksinya tanpa protes, tangannya cekatan melakukan apa yang Donghyuck perintahkan.

"Sebenarnya," Donghyuck berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Mark menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali minum latte dengan susu almond, bukan susu nonlaktosa." Donghyuck bersungut sebal sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi sepupumu benar-benar jahat! Tak pernah dia mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu itu."

Mark mengangkat bahu, "Tandanya kau harus berhenti berusaha."

Kata-katanya membuat Donghyuck membelalakkan matanya sebal. Tangannya terangkat, memukul lengan atas Mark–membuat si empunya tangan mengaduh pelan–dan mendengus, "Kau menyebalkan. Lanjutkan saja sendiri, sana. Aku mau duduk." Ketusnya.

Mark tersenyum simpul, mengangkat bahunya acuh kala Donghyuck menghilang dari dapur.

"Ini."

Donghyuck mengalihkan atensi dari ponsel yang tadi jadi pusat dunianya ke arah makanan yang tersaji. Ada latte, cheesecake blueberry, dan beberapa buah macaroon aneka rasa.

"Aku tidak mau bayar itu." Jemarinya menunjuk potongan macaroon sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku kan tidak pesan."

"Ya, anggap saja bonus. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Mark menjawab tak acuh, hendak meninggalkan meja. Tapi Donghyuck mencegah kepergiannya dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya heran.

"Menurutmu?" Mark bertanya balik, jengkel tapi tak bisa begitu saja bertindak kasar.

"Temani aku disini! Aku butuh seseorang untuk diajak bercerita, tahu." Titah Donghyuck mutlak, membuat Mark mendesah pasrah dan memilih duduk di seberang pemuda yang kini sibuk menatapi makanannya penuh minat.

Donghyuck mulai berceloteh, membuat ekspresi-ekspresi konyol yang mau tak mau membuat Mark tersenyum kecil dan menanggapi ceritanya dengan kekehan atau pertanyaan singkat. Waktu bergulir, macaroon dan cheesecake yang tadi tersaji manis kini sudah hampir habis tak bersisa. Sebagian besar masuk ke perut Donghyuck, sebagian lagi bersemayam di perut Mark karena Donghyuck memaksanya ikut makan.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Mark bertanya, mengamati Donghyuck yang sedang mengunyah suapan terakhir cheesecakenya.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya, "Apanya?"

"Seperti, itu. Berceloteh dan menceritakan harimu pada orang asing." Mark mengarahkan bagian tubuh atasnya agar bersandar pada kursi.

Donghyuck berpikir sebentar sebelum menyesap latte miliknya lagi. "Ya, tentu tidak pada semua orang. Kau tidak semenyebalkan itu, ternyata. Lagipula kau sepupu Kak Youngho. Tak ada salahnya curhat padamu." Jawabnya, lidahnya mendecap rasa latte–yang jujur, terasa lebih gurih dari biasanya–

Donghyuck mengernyit, mendecap lagi sebelum menatap Mark yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan santai.

"Lidahku yang bermasalah, atau kau memasukkan susu almond ke dalam latte ini?" Tanyanya, langung pada inti. Mark memperhatikan ekspresi Donghyuck sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya, itu susu almond. Johnny sudah bilang kalau kau suka susu almond dan memutuskan untuk membuat beberapa botol untuknya kemarin. Karena dirasa berlebihan, ia memberi satu botol padaku." Terangnya, membuat Donghyuck menganga tak percaya.

"Serius?!"

"Tak ada untungnya juga berbohong padamu."

Selanjutnya, yang Mark rasakan cuma perasaan hangat mendadak karena tangan Donghyuck yang melingkari dirinya. Oh, ada juga perasaan malu, tapi Mark memilih tidak menunjukkannya.

"Terima kasih! Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku untuk Kak Youngho, ya!" Donghyuck tersenyum lebar, membuatnya seribu kali lebih manis, tapi kau tak dengar itu dari Mark.

  
  


.

  
  


Bagi Donghyuck, Mark itu, apa ya.

Kadang ia menyebalkan. Wajahnya minim ekspresi, membuat Donghyuck sebal setengah mati karena –hey! Aku melucu seperti ini bukan untuk dilihati saja seperti itu!–

Donghyuck tidak mengerti, tapi Mark kadang benar-benar susuah dimengerti. Ia jarang sekali tertawa kala Donghyuck melemparkan lelucon, tapi jadi mudah sekali tertawa jika Donghyuck memulai sesi celotehan berkedok curhatnya. Ia mengerti betul kalau selera humor orang berbeda, tapi Donghyuck tidak pernah bertemu seseorang seaneh Mark sebelum ini.

Sekali waktu pernah ia tak sengaja menduduki kapur dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kafe–jangan tanya Donghyuck bagaimana karena ia sama tidak tahunya dengan kalian–menunjukkan noda putih di bagian belakang celananya membuat Mark tertawa terpingkal, begitu kerasnya hingga ia mulai jatuh terduduk dan memegangi perutnya. Donghyuck menatapnya heran, tak mengerti dimana letak lucunya situasi saat itu.

"Kenapa kau?" Donghyuck bertanya kala itu, dongkol setangah mati melihat Mark yang malah menertawakannya alih-alih membantu. Dasar menyebalkan! Laki-laki macam apa sih, dia?

Mark masih terpingkal sejenak sebelum mengambil nafas dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berair, lelah tertawa.

"Kau lucu." Katanya.

  
  


.

  
  


Tapi kehadiran Mark kurang lebih membuat Donghyuck dua kali lipat lebih bahagia disbanding sebelumnya. Alasannya?

Hal paling penting sejagat raya: susu almond.

Benar-benar, deh. Apa yang merasuki otak Kak Youngho sampai tiba-tiba sudi membuat susu almond tiap pagi begini?

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Tanya Donghyuck di suatu hari berhujan. Kafe sepi hari itu, mengindikasikan kebanyakan penduduk lebih memilih bergelung di dalam selimut dibanding menikmati secangkir kopi di kafe cantik ini.

"Rasa bersalah, mungkin?" Mark menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada meja, diikuti dengan dagunya. Suaranya agak teredam akibat posisinya itu, tapi Donghyuck bisa memahaminya dengan baik. Telinganya menangkap setiap silabel suara yang dikeluarkan lawan bicaranya dengan tepat dan pasti.

"Maksudku, ia kan tidak bisa melayanimu seperti biasa, makanya ia membuatkanmu susu almond agar kau tidak marah padanya."

Donghyuck membulatkan belah bibirnya, "Yah, masuk akal sih.."

"Tapi yang kita bicarakan itu Youngho, loh. Kak Youngho! Kau tahu sendiri kalau ia bakal lebih milih tidur dibanding membuatkanku susu almond yang gurih dan menyenangkan?"

Mark berdecak, tangannya bergerak mengusak kepala Donghyuck pelan, membuatnya menutup mulut, menunggu Mark bicara.

"Sudahlah. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena dia sudah repot-repot membuatkanmu susu almond, bukannya kamu memang mau susu almond? Lebih baik berhenti penasaran dan syukuri saja nasib mujurmu selama ada aku disini."

Donghyuck masih diam ketika tangan Mark menjauh dari helai rambutnya, tak bisa memberikan respon terhadap tindakan sang pemuda karen sistem geraknya sibuk meredakan degup jantungnya yang–entah kenapa, Donghyuck sama sekali tidak paham–berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibanding tadi.

  
  


.

  
  


Sudah hampir satu bulan Mark menggantikan Youngho, membuat Donghyuck mau tak mau harus rela mengulang pesanannya berulang kali karena Mark mudah sekali lupa–tapi bukan berarti dia akan protes karena ini, sih–

Hampir sebulan berlalu, dan mereka jadi cukup dekat. Faktor utamanya? Tentu saja berkat umur mereka yang tak terpaut jauh, hanya satu tahun, dan susu almond yang masih setia menemani latte racikan Mark. Donghyuck senang sekali mendapat latte-almond itu, dan memutuskan datang lebih sering. Membuat Mark sedikit kewalahan–meski tak pernah protes–dalam menyiapkan pesanannya. Donghyuck masih hobi berceloteh, dan Mark akan sesekali menanggapi, kadang ikut bercerita. Kadang mereka akan bertemu di taman dekat kafe, Mark akan membawa pesanannya sambal sedikit menggerutu, dan Donghyock akan terkekeh dan duduk di rumput, mengundang Mark ikut serta menghabiskan senja bersamanya.

"Hei." Donghyuck berkata suatu sore, Mark menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mereka pergi ke taman hari itu, duduk di rumput, dan sinar mentari sore menyoroti kulit yang tak terlindung pakaian. Kala itu musim panas, jadi Donghyuck hanya menggunakan pakaian berlengan pendek dan celana jeans belel selutut. Mark mengenakan hoodie dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dibaliknya–Donghyuck tahu karena melihat ujung baju itu menggantung dibalik hoodienya–

"Kau pernah suka pada seseorang?" Donghyuck bertanya, menyesap latte-almond yang mulai mendingin.

Mark mengangguk, "Tentu pernah. Aku bukan anak umur sepuluh."

Donghyuck menoleh menatap Mark sesaat, terkekeh pelan dan mendesah, "Benar juga. Rasanya mustahil kalau pemuda seumuranmu tidak pernah suka pada seseorang. Memang kau apa, aseksual?"

Mark berdecih, mendorong bahu Donghyuck pelan namun tak menunjukkan respon berarti.

Dua puluh menit hening sebelum Mark akhirnya memecah keterdiaman mereka. "Kalau kau?"

"Pernah suka seseorang?"

Donghyuck mengangguk, lagi-lagi menyesap latte-almond miliknya, mendesah senang merasakan pahit gurih yang selalu membuatnya merengek pada Youngho selama dua tahun penuh–entah apa yang merasuki Youngho sampai akhirnya mau membuatkannya susu almond, tiap hari, pula–

"Tentu saja pernah! Tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta, kau tahu? Aku hanya akan terobsesi padanya selama seminggu, tak pernah lebih."

Mendengar responnya, Mark mengangguk. Donghyuck diam dan menatap ke arah depan.

"Kau tahu, Mark?" Donghyuck bersuara lagi. Mark bergumam sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Aku pernah suka padamu, loh." Donghyuck mengangkat bahunya acuh, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan, ke arah anak-anak kecil yang sedang sibuk melempar bola lima puluh meter di depan mereka. Pikirannya? Entah. Sepertinya pikirannya sedang sibuk berkelana ke benua lain.

"Hanya untuk, seminggu? Aku tidak tahu. Kadang aku malu kalau memikirkan ini–rasa sukaku padamu itu lain: hampir gila rasanya aku–tapi aku tahu persis kau tidak akan suka dengan anak nakal macam begini, jadi kutekan saja rasa sukaku." Celotehnya kalem.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Mark bergumam, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku juga suka padamu?"

Tapi Donghyuck tidak mendengarnya.

  
  


.

  
  


Hampir sebulan pertemuannya dengan Mark, ketika Donghyuck memasuki kafe dan mendapati Youngho berdiri di meja kasir.

Tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya, Donghyuck melotot dan menghampirinya. "Kak Youngho! Kenapa lama sekali?! Kau keliling dunia atau apa, sih?"

Youngho mendengus pelan dan mengacak rambut Donghyuck. "Tidak, tapi aku harus menjalani penelitian untuk tugas kampus, bocah sepertimu mana mengerti."

Donghyuck merengut. Benar-benar! Baru juga kembali, sudah ngajak ribut. Persis sepupunya.

Usai berbincang sebentar, Donghyuck duduk di salah satu meja, menunggu latte pesanannya. Hari ini ia tak bawa uang lebih, jadi ia cuma pesan latte dan beberapa potong macaroon–yang harganya masih lumayan terjangkau–

Youngho menghampirinya, membawa latte dan macaroon pesanan Donghyuck. "Kupikir kau tidak suka macaroon." Katanya, membuka percakapan ketika bokong keduanya sudah menyamankan diri di tempat duduk masing-masing.

Donghyuck mengangguk. "Tadinya," ujarnya, "tapi sepupumu memberi beberapa potong saat pertama bertemu denganku, dan mereka tidak terlalu buruk."

Youngho mengangguk kalem. Menanyakan kelakuan Mark selama hampir sebulan ini, membuat Donghyuck bercaloteh lagi: mengadukan tingkah menyebalkan sepupu Youngho dengan gaya berlebihannya. Youngho tertawa keras.

"Dia mana pernah tertawa keras-keras!"

Donghyuck merengut. "Kakak nggak percaya, ya? Serius, dia heboh sekali saat itu. Aku nggak habis pikir, apa ada yang salah dengan selera humornya?"

Youngho menggeleng sambil terkekeh, adik sepupunya ini benar-benar..

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya tentang Mark, Donghyuck kembali menyesap lattenya dan mengernyit. Rasanya familiar, tapi bukan rasa yang akhir-akhir ini jadi kesukaannya.

"Kak, ini tidak pakai susu almond lagi, ya?"

Youngho mengangguk acuh, "Buat apa aku membuatkanmu susu almond? Kau kan tahu sudah berapa kali kau merengek, dan sudah berapa lama aku menolak permintaanmu."

Donghyuck melongo. "Tapi, kak. Sebulan ini aku selalu minum latte dengan susu almond! Mark yang membuatnya. Dia bilang, susu almondnya buatanmu."

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya, Donghyuck-a. Kalaupun aku punya waktu senggang, aku akan memilih tidur. Mark yang membuat susu almondmu selama ini." Youngho menerangkan, beranjak dari duduknya karena meja kasir membutuhkannya.

Meninggalkan Donghyuck yang masih tetap pada posisinya, memproses keadaan.

  
  


[ End ]


End file.
